


go out

by platonics



Series: joy (when you call me) // himikiyo oneshot set [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Post-Canon, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Slice of Life, korekiyo being intimidating, the celebrity life kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: There were still plenty of lingering reminders of their time on Danganronpa — hyper-vigilance, discomfort whenever they were apart for too long, and that wasn’t even getting into treatment from other people, both in person and online. They deserved whatever lighthearted moments they could get.When the whole world knows you from a killing game, even going to the mall can be complicated.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: joy (when you call me) // himikiyo oneshot set [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921105
Kudos: 7





	go out

**Author's Note:**

> _if this looks familiar to anyone, that's because this (and the rest of the works in this series) were originally posted in july 2019. however, i'm going through and editing them to make them flow better, tagging less lazily than i did at the time, and putting them in a series as opposed to chapters of a single work. sorry for any inconvenience!_

“The green one, definitely. Green looks nice on you.” Himiko moved closer as Korekiyo flipped through the nearby rack of clothes, wrapping her arms around their waist. After a moment’s pause, they nodded and took the shirt she’d recommended.

It was refreshing to be able to think of going to the mall as serious business. They’d both had more than their fair share of genuinely serious situations over the past couple of years. This was a well-earned reprieve. There were still plenty of lingering reminders of their time on Danganronpa — hyper-vigilance, discomfort whenever they were apart for too long, and that wasn’t even getting into treatment from other people, both in person and online. They deserved whatever lighthearted moments they could get.

They were together, and that was what mattered. Plus, they had more money than they knew what to do with, so a little retail therapy was entirely reasonable.

“Yes, I think you’re right,” Korekiyo murmured. “It’s always been one of my favorite colors.”

With some reluctance, Himiko unwrapped her arms from around them. Instead, she grabbed their hand as the two of them wandered between the displays, occasionally stopping to look at an item here or there. When a bright, lemon yellow dress caught her eye, a thought came to mind. Himiko plucked it from the rack with her free hand, holding it up for them to see.

“Angie would like this,” she said, a smile tugging at her lips. It was getting easier to talk about their friends with time. “Eyeburningly bright is a good thing for her.” Kiyo didn’t correct her use of the present tense, and she loved them all the more for it.

“Are you implying I wouldn’t be able to pull it off?” they deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. “I guess I have to step up my game.”

Himiko giggled. Still holding the dress, she made a show of looking them up and down, as if genuinely trying to decide. Then she put it back, feigning solemnity. A decision had been made.

“Maybe just a _little_ less bright,” she said, lifting her hands to indicate the amount as she tried to stifle her laughter.

“But whyever wouldn’t someone want to wear something that’s painful just to look at?” Their voice sounded utterly serious, but Himiko could see them smirking under their mask. Caught up in amusement as she was, she didn’t even notice that they were being watched. A few teenagers were gathering a short distance away, nearly all scowling.

“Hey, aren’t you those freaks from Danganronpa?” The heavy drawl came from uncomfortably close by. Himiko’s face fell, going back to holding Kiyo’s hand. The public harassment had started to die down, but apparently not enough. The whole thing was rather ironic, she thought, considering this kid had clearly taken his style cues from Kaito. He couldn’t possibly disapprove of the show as a whole.

She faltered, about to tell him to leave them alone, but she never got the chance. Slowly, Korekiyo turned on their heel, fixing the stranger with a piercing glare. Just from that, some of his confidence seemed to be waning, a hint of fear in his eyes.

“If you recognize us, then I’m sure you must be aware I know fifty different ways to kill you should I want to.”

“What the hell’s your problem, man? I didn’t do anything to you.” The confident drawl from before had been replaced with a pathetic, vaguely whiny tone, and Himiko smirked. It never stopped being funny how Korekiyo could make people back down so easily. She wished it wasn’t necessary, of course, but as long as it was, why not get some amusement out of it?

“Ah, but _I’ll_ be doing something to _you_ if you don’t leave us alone in the next twenty seconds.”

Sure enough, the boy stalked off, muttering under his breath. It worked every time. The light, happy mood from earlier had faded, but at least these incidents weren’t as upsetting as they used to be. Himiko forced a weak chuckle, leaning against Korekiyo. Without even looking at them, she knew they were feeling the same complicated mix of emotions she was.

“Maybe this was enough time out for today,” she murmured. “Wanna go home?”


End file.
